The Walking Dead: Safety Behind Bars
by JackWriting
Summary: What if the likes of T-Dog, Merle and Axel never died? What if the Governor never tried to redeem himself, but went down another road entirely? What happens when Carl becomes increasingly violent? The Prison full of Woodbury refugees, Rick and the council try to hold onto to what they've built. But with a new threat around every corner, is there even safety behind bars?
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone! Jack here, just a simple run down for this story:)

**Characters!**

**_Merle _**\- Went to kill the Governor, however failed and only killed a few Woodbury soldiers. Managed to get back the prison unharmed. Looks to redeem himself, but with half of the prison still not trusting him, what can he do?

**_T-Dog_**\- Never died saving Carol. With the increasing numbers and the lack of leadership during Rick's down time, T-Dog rose to become a very important man in the prison. Seen as the handy man, many come to T-dog for help with anything from walkers to dealing with people. T-Dog even managed to make amends with Merle.

_**Axel**__ \- _Only being shot in the arm when The Governor attacked, Axel lived to see past the Prison VS Woodbury war. However now apart of a bigger community how will Axel cope? He may good with electronics and keeping the water running, but Axel has only be outside the prison a few times, and still feels like an outsider. What comes next for Axel?

_**Allen -**_ Tyreese's old friend and now right hand man to the Governor. With Martinez and Shumpert, Allen will follow the Governor wherever he may go, hoping one day he can get revenge on Tyreese. But who'll get revenge first?

_**Sasha &amp; Bob **__\- _When you bring back four characters, the cast becomes over crowded. With a list of around twenty characters, I need to cut some out:( Sadly, this is Sasha and Bob. This is mainly due to the fact I can develop Tyreese with Sasha's death in later chapters, (She died in the Woodbury/Prison war.) and also Bob, although I loved him as a character, has no place in my stories. At the moment. Maybe one day down the line I can introduce him:)

_**Storyline**_

Basically, the story is going to take the same **sorta** route from Season 4. The Infection storyline will take place (However it will be shortened.) and the Governor will return, just not in the way you think. After this, the story will go down it's own route, taking small parts of the TV show if I want to, but mainly being it's own story. I do love the comics however, so expect me to jump back into the comics every so often. Overall this storyline is more like the comics than the show it some aspects. Simply, a remixed S4, which turns into it's own story:)

As I have stated from above, there are a **LOT** of characters. Which means I cannot develop them all fairly. Because of this, this story is predominately, Rick's story. How he copes with Leadership, Carl and the never ending threat of walkers and people. Don't expect others Characters to disappear though, they will all still play important parts, however some more so than others. (Maggie, Merle and Tyreese for example.)

Due to the large array of characters, there will be some deaths on the way. I won't spoil who, but the numbers right now are at about 17 main characters. Expect this to drop to around 10-12 :O

_**Anyway, since that's all out the way now, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_


	2. Surviving And Thriving

Rick walked along the fence, his knife in hand. Each step he took made a scratching sound from the stones. Rick couldn't hear however, he was listening to his music. He stopped opposite of the fence, where a big clump of walkers were starting to build. The moment he took out his music he could hear their groaning and moaning. It was like an orchestra of the dead. He looked up at the watch tower closest to him, Maggie was sitting there, rifle in hand. He waved his hand to get her attention, and she started to make her way down.

A walker started to get pushed from behind a little too hard, and his face started to get pushed through the fence, torn apart by the metal. Rick stabbed it before it got out of hand, however an eyeball popped out, landing at Rick's feet. He cringed at the eyeball looking back at up at him, kicking it away.

"Mornin' Rick, need some help?" Maggie asked, swinging her rifle over her shoulder.

Rick smiled, Maggie country accent always made him laugh.. "Could do. See anything over night?" He said said as he sent his knife into a walkers skull.

"No, I was only up there since six this morning, Glenn was up there before me." She said.

"Right. Been quiet recently. No new people in a few weeks now…" Rick said as he stabbed another walker. "It's strange." He continued.

"It's the end of the world Rick. Not many people left anymore…" Maggie said somberly.

"How's Carl?" Maggie asked, knowing that Carl wasn't the same kid she knew from back on the farm. She could tell it was a sensitive subject for Rick, his face changed the moment he heard the question.

"Good days and bad days. One minute he's happy reading comics next minute he wants to be out hunting the Governor. He just doesn't seem to understand he's still a kid…" Rick explained.

"Have you spoke about what happened on the day of the attack? With that boy…?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Another thing I can't seem to convince him on." Rick stated, taking out another walker.

Before Maggie could say anything, they noticed a car driving up towards the prison. Rick and Maggie jogged to the gate, and Rick started to open it. He pulled the gate with all his force, the bottom of it grinding against the stones. The car slowly drove through, and Maggie helped Rick close the gate. The car doors flung open and Michonne and Merle got out on either sides.

"Any luck?" Rick asked, walking towards the two.

"No. Got a decent amount of supplies though." Michonne answered.

Rick examined Merle's bloody apparatus. "Run into some trouble?" Rick asked.

Merle smiled, looking down at his stump. "Nothing I can't handle officer." Merle laughed.

Rick couldn't help but laugh either, it was strange how he had came to accept Merle, but not everyone did. Yet. "Really wish you would stop calling me officer, Merle." Rick laughed, patting him on the back as he walked past.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked Rick as she opened the boot of the car. "Judith." he simply said as he jogged off.

"So, no signs of the Governor?" Maggie asked, hesitantly tapping her rifle. The Governor not being found always scared Maggie more than she would like to admit.

"Not even anything to track anymore." Michonne said as she shook her head.

"It'll be winter soon, we should track him then. He might not be on the move." Merle explained.

Maggie shook her head. "You've been tracking him for months, he could be states away by now. Or even better, dead! If you haven't found him by winter, drop it." Maggie said as she tried to convince them both and herself.

Michonne and Merle stayed silent. "Food for thought at least." Maggie said as they walked up towards the prison.

Glenn walked through cell block D looking in on each cell as he did so. It had become a routine thing for Glenn, always checking on everyone. Rick walked through the door just as Glenn was about to leave the room. "Ah! Rick, do you still want me to do guard duty today with Carl? He asked.

"Uh, yeah, if you could. Not too tired from last night?" Rick asked. Glenn laughed, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Seen Maggie?" Rick nodded, "She's just outside."

"Rick, one last thing." Glenn started. Rick nodded, "Go on." he said. "Wha-... What's it like to have a child?" Glenn asked nervously.

Rick looked confused, tilting his head. "Well, it's a lot of work. But it does pay off. Having a kid is one of the best choices you can make, Glenn." Rick said as he patted him on the back before walking off.

Merle walked into the prison, coming face to face with Glenn. "Hey." Merle said. "Hey." Glenn replied.

"Seen Daryl?" Merle said, wanting to get out of Glenn's way. "Nope. Sorry." Glenn said, pushing past Merle.

Merle tried to think of something to say, but he just couldn't. Merle knew it was going to take a lot to get Glenn to forgive him, but it was getting painful now. Maggie had forgave him, why not Glenn?

Just as Merle was about to go chase Glenn down, Daryl and Carol walked in. "Merle! When did you get back?" Daryl asked in his gruff voice.

Merle laughed, slinging an arm around Daryl. "Just now 'lil brother. Fancy going hunting?" Merle asked. Daryl nodded.

"Let me go get my gear." Daryl said as he walked off. Merle and Carol were left in a awkward silence.

"Always welcome to join us Carol." Merle laughed. "Please." Carol smiled, punching Merle lightly on the arm as she walked past. Carol was one of the only people able to forgive Merle.

Beth cradled Judith in her arms, rocking her back and forth slowly. She sang a song quietly for her. Beth had grown to love Judith as if she was her own little sister. She stopped singing when she noticed Rick in the doorway. "Oh hey Rick, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine. And you?" Rick said as he sat down on the bunk.

"I'm good. Judith was great last night, didn't wake me once." She said as she handed Judith to Rick. "Ah, that's my little girl." Rick said as he held Judith. Rick made his way to the doorway, turning just before he left the room.

"Thanks Beth, this means a lot, I hope you know that." Rick said, a serious look on his face. "Anything I can do, just let me know." He said.

"Well, you could help me with one thing." Beth started, tapping the side of the bunk bed. "Yeah? What is it?" Rick asked.

"Well, can you try convince my Dad to take me out one day? I don't care how, just away from here?" She asked. Rick was bewildered.

"Sure, but why?" Rick said. Beth looked down at the ground. "I know what this worlds like, and I know I'm not strong like you or Daryl... Or Tyreese. I know our days are limited, mine even more so. I just don't want to die in this prison without seeing the farm again. Or a city. Do… Do you get me?" She asked, looking a bit lost herself.

Rick nodded, a sad look on his face. "I get it. But you don't have to worry, this place is safe. You're safe. I'll talk to your Dad." Rick finished.

Carl gripped his knife, crouching low as he walked through the 'tombs'. He never really understood why they called this place the tombs, but he liked it here. It was blocked off, so no one was done here. Except the walkers. He could get in easy though, and when he did he was alone. It was dark, which made killing walkers even more difficult. Carl loved it.

He heard footsteps behind him, and before the walker could even act Carl struck the walker with his knife. He watched as it fell to the ground, smiling.

Carl saw a figures outline in front of him, and he tightened his grip on the knife. He crept towards it, raising his knife. He sent his knife at the figure, but it grabbed Carl's hand and threw him to the side. "Shit!" Carl said as he fell to the ground. Carl looked up at the monster. However, he was met by the angry stare of T-Dog.

"Damn Carl! You could of killed me! What are you doing down here?" T-Dog asked, helping him up. "I.. Uh.. The walkers they…" Carl stuttered, trying to find an excuse. It was hopeless.

"I came down here kill walkers. Please don't tell my Dad, he's got enough to worry about!" Carl pleaded. T-Dog looked around, making sure no one else was around. Carl could tell T-Dog was thinking, he had a distinct facial expression for it.

"Okay. But only if you never come down here again!" T-Dog said. He always liked Carl, and he was right, Rick did have a lot to deal with. "I promise." Carl said, however he had no intention of keeping it.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Carl asked as they made their way through the tombs.

"I come down here every so often. Make sure there are no signs of anyone breaking in." T-Dog explained. He pulled out a smashed flashlight. "I would normally be using this, but I tripped. Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He said.

Carl and T-Dog joined Rick, Judith, Maggie, Carol, Glenn, Karen, Tyreese and Michonne sitting around a table. "Room for two more?" T-Dog asked. Tyreese shuffled up. "Yeah man. You find anything?" He asked as he ate his cereal.

Carl looked at T-Dog with fear. His dad was literally right here. "Nah, no one. We really should find a way to patch it up though, what if the Governor came through there?" He said, sitting down next to Tyreese.

"I agree. We all know what he's like. If there is a way, the Governor will exploit it." Karen said, her arm linked with Tyreese's. "Alright. Ty, me and you can do that today." Rick said, bouncing Judith on his leg.

"Hey Carl, want me to show you the guard tower?" Glenn asked. Carl nodded enthusiastically, looking to Rick for approval. Rick smiled, nodding his head. "I'll come by later." He said.

Carl remembered something he found in the tombs, pulling out Glenn's old hat. Glenn face lit up as he reached for it. "Where did you find this?" He laughed as he put it on his head. "Uh… In with the supplies." Carl made up. Rick wasn't convinced.

Glenn kissed Maggie goodbye, telling her he would speak to her later. He and Carl walked off, while the others still sat at the table. "So Ty, the tombs?" Rick asked a he handed Judith to Maggie.

"Sure. Joining us T?" Tyreese added. "Nah, gonna go find Merle." He said as he got up from the table. "Better hurry, him and Daryl are going hunting." Carol said.

Within seconds Rick and Ty were walking off and so was T-Dog. "Be careful!" Karen called out to Tyreese. He simply raised his hammer in response.

Maggie looked around the cafeteria, looking at everyone eating and talking. "I'm glad we got everyone to come to the prison." Maggie said to Karen. "It's nice. We've got something here." Karen said smiling.

"Well, that is thanks to you. Rick may be leader here Karen, but you definitely are leader of the majority of the Woodbury people here." Maggie said. Carol nodded in agreement. Karen shook her head.

"Yeah well, I didn't choose it to be that way. If I had it my way, I'd still be teaching kids." Karen laughed.

Rick and Tyreese walked out into the courtyard, finding Merle and Daryl getting ready to leave. "Yo Merle, T-Dog is looking for you, he's in cell block C I think." Tyreese called out.

Merle simply batted his hand in response. "It can wait." Merle said, slinging his gun over his shoulder. Rick walked over to Daryl, colt python in hand. "Daryl, hey, Michonne told me you think you've found a possible camp of new people?" Rick asked, curious about another group nearby.

"Yeah, I didn't go speak them, seemed a bit on edge. Holed up in a load of caravans, one of them had a tank." He said, worry in his voice.

"Yeah. I've been scouting them for a week or two now. About twenty of them, average firepower, unless that tank is working. I haven't seen in move place though, I think it's more for show." Daryl explained, loading his crossbow. "Just looked like a small gypsies camp. With a tank."

"Alright. Me, you and Hershel, will go see them soon. Could always do with more people. Rare you find any people out here these days." Rick said. Rick knew it was better to help people than neglect them, that could end badly.

"No Governor? Martinez? That Allen guy?" Rick asked, whispering. Any mention of them sent people into a frenzy. Daryl shook his head. "Not that I saw."

Herschel watched over as his crew worked. He observed them working on his farm. His two daughters worked together laughing, planting new seeds. This would probably be the last batch before winter.

Axel worked on the other half of the farm. Herschel still wasn't okay with him being around his daughters. He looked down at his peg-leg. It had almost been a year now, but it still didn't feel right. Sometimes he would get pains where his leg used to be.

The doctor, Caleb, told him it was a thing called phantom pains. It was certainly something that haunted him, but at least he didn't turn. Hershel shook of his thoughts and made his way towards Maggie and Beth.

"Hi Daddy, watch your step." Maggie said as she helped Herschel. "Thanks Maggie. How's it going?" Herschel asked, smiling at how his daughters had grown.

"Fine. Did Rick speak to you?" Beth asked eagerly. "He did. Winter is coming Beth." Herschel said. "After that, I'll take you. I know it's not ideal. But it's not safe to go soon." He said, hoping to stall Beth's adventures.

Beth seemed annoyed but content with decision, nodding her head.

Carol walked onto the farm, up to where Axel was working. "Need any help?" Carol asked, smiling. She would never though she and Axel would become good friends, she feared him at first. She was different now.

"Nah, appreciate the thought though." Axel said as he brushed the dirt over some crops. "Anything I can help you with?" Axel asked back. "Well, I was hoping you could help me with my lamp? Keeps flickering like something in a horror film." She laughed.

Carol was amazed at how much Axel knew, if weren't for Axel, they wouldn't have luxuries like electricity and showers. Granted, they were never hot. Lukewarm at best. And they electricity was limited.

T-Dog ran up to Glenn and Carl, huffing and puffing. "Yo, yo, yo, wait up!" He panted, kneeling over. "You… You seen Merle?" He asked. Carl shook his head.

"Sorry T, they left a while ago." T-Dog sighed loudly. "Why do you need that guy anyway?" Glenn said, sounding annoyed. "He had the van keys last. Can't find them.." T-Dog said.

"Well, I doubt he'll want to help you anyway, he's a prick like that." Glenn said, frowning at the thought of Merle.

T-Dog was starting to get sick of the hate for Merle. He didn't used to be a great guy, but he was trying to fix things. "Man, let it go! I understand what he did I get that, but man he's trying his hardest!" T-Dog argued.

"T! Are you forgetting what he did?! He tortured me and almost let Maggie get raped!" Glenn shouted back. Carl backed away, fearing the worst.

"Man do you not see how hard he's trying to redeem himself?! Man if he forgive me for what happened on that damn rooftop, you can forgive him!" T-Dog said as he walked off. Glenn looked down at the ground, almost ashamed. "C'mon Carl."

Karen walked through the cell block, handing out new sheets and clothes. As she passed Patrick's cell she heard loud, violent coughing. "Patrick…?" She called out, gripping her knife. She slowly pushed the drape away from the door, revealing Patrick throwing up into his prison sink. He used his arm to wipe away the vomit. "Don't… worry. Seeing Caleb… later..."

Michonne stood in the gymnasium alone, her sword in both hands. Her eyes closed, she swiped it to the right. Michonne heard the sword cut through the air, giving a slight whistling sound. She swiped the left the same. Downwards. Right again. Left. Down. Each cut precise, planned and perfect.

Words from behind broke the silence. "Babe, what are you doing?" Mike said.

"You're dead. Fuck off." Michonne said as she wiped again.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Mike asked, walking towards Michonne. Michonne didn't answer, she kept swiping and cutting at nothing.

Mike placed a hand on Michonne shoulder, which she threw off. She turned quickly and in two quick swipes she took both of Mike's arms off. "Why do you keep haunting me?! You're dead! Get out of my head!" She said, keeping her voice low.

"You can't forget Michonne." Mike whispered. In another quick swipe Michonne decapitated Mike. As Michonne opened her eyes, Mike's body was nowhere to be found. "Fuck me. I need to talk to Rick." Michonne hated hallucinations.

Carl and Glenn sat at the top of the watchtower. "So it'll be just like this at night?" Carl asked Glenn. Glenn nodded, clearly bothered by the conversation that he just had.

"Don't worry Glenn, if I were you I would be the same." Carl explained. Glenn looked at Carl confused. "Don't tell anyone this Glenn, but sometimes I dream about killing the Governor." Glenn could relate to that in a strange way. "I savour every moment of it. I love it. Watching the knife rip his head open, knowing that he's dead for good. I enjoy it." Carl whispered, his mind drifting to someplace else.

Glenn had a look of horror on his face, Glenn could not relate to that last part.

Daryl crouched low next to his brother, they were both moving slowly along the treeline. They had spotted a deer not long ago. "Sorted things out with Glenn yet?" Daryl asked, knowing it was a big thing for Merle.

"No, everytime I try talk to that chi-..." Merle started but Daryl cut him off. "Hey, come on now." Daryl said. He may of thought Glenn was being harsh but he was still part of their group. No, family. Something Daryl has never truly had before.

"Remember what I said when you first joined us after Woodbury? We need people man. I know you're trying but you gotta keep trying." Daryl explained, keeping low. "You sure you ain't become a pushover? You ain't Rick's bitch?" Merle teased.

"Rick's family man. They all are. Rick's had my back more times than I can remember. Carl too. Glenn always goes on runs with me, hell Beth even helps me when she can! Don't even get me started on Herschel. Toughest son of a bitch I know." Daryl explained, listening out for any distinctive sounds.

"And what about Carol?" Merle laughed, watching Daryl react made him laugh even more. "Shut up man. Listen." Daryl said as he pointed towards a group of trees.

They walked through some more forest before finding a small crowd of walkers surrounding a dead deer. "Shit. That deer woulda made a nice meal. Walkers always get my fuckin' deer." Daryl said, as he raised his crossbow.

Merle stood up slowly, raising his pistol. Daryl flanked the unaware crowd. He nodded to Merle. Merle charged forward, sending his apparatus knife into a walkers skull. He then swung his gun round and shot another. Daryl snuck up behind a walker, sending a knife up the back of it's neck and then up and through to the head. He raised his crossbow and shot another in the neck, sending it to the ground. He stomped on it's skull until it wouldn't get up.

Suddenly a walker grabbed Merle from behind, snarling as it tried to bite him. "Merle!" Daryl shouted as he raised his crossbow. "Throw him off!" He shouted, but Merle wasn't listening. Merle grabbed the walker and threw him to the ground, and the continued to stab it repeatedly. Daryl watched from a distance, as Merle tore the walker to shreds. Daryl understood it was Merle's only way of taking out anger, but this was… this was different.

Maggie stood close to Glenn, her hands resting on his neck as she lay her head on his chest, listening to him rant about Merle. "... And I understand he's trying to fix things, but come on! What he did!" Glenn vented. Maggie stopped Glenn, looking up at him. "Glenn. What Merle did as bad, but it was the Governor, not him. Daryl's changed him, turning him into a good man. You can't keep up this hate for Merle, it's going to tear you apart…" Maggie said as tears rolled down her face.

Rick and Tyreese were getting supplies in the courtyard, ready to go into the tombs. "Many walkers down there?" Tyreese asked, expecting the worse.

"Afraid so. Walkers who hang around the fences sometimes find their way round, entering the same way you did. T-Dog checks it every so often, but there's too much to clear." Rick explained, loading his colt python.

"Do you reckon we should clear it before we start blocking the entrance? I mean it's dark, and guns aren't really an option." Tyreese said, lifting his hammer.

Suddenly they heard Glenn shouting. Rick and Tyreese looked at each other, and with one simple nod they began running towards the guard tower. "Don't move, stay where you are!" Glenn shouted.

Rick and Tyreese ran towards the gate. Rick pulled out his colt python, ready to use it at a moment's notice. "You got my back?" Rick asked as he got ready to open the gate. Tyreese grabbed his hammer, nodding his head. "You know it." He replied.

Rick and Tyreese opened the gate, revealing and a man with a mask on to be standing by himself. Rick raised his revolver, aiming it at the man. "We won't hurt you, unless you hurt us. Mask off. Now." Rick growled.

Slowly the man tore his mask off. Rick was in complete utter shock. "Morgan…?" He said in disbelief. Morgan smiled. "Rick... I've cleared.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that first episode! I know not that much happened and it seemed a little bit everywhere, but I just needed to establish the life at the prison:) Hope you liked that surprise at the end;D _**

**_Chapter Two should be up by this next week, maybe even earlier!_**

**_Thanks again for reading, if you can please review! Greatly appreciated:) _**


	3. Do What You Gotta Do

Two weeks later.

Morgan sat on the side of his bed, his hand resting on Michonne's hip. He was looking at the cracks in the wall, they were like shaped like lightning bolts in the sky. He closed his eyes, thinking back to before the apocalypse. His mind drifted, it was like a dream.

"Morgan, you okay?" Michonne asked, her hands sliding up his back. He turned to face and smiled, opening his eyes.

"Couldn't be better." He replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"What time is it?" She asked, stretching as she got up. "No clue, suns up though." Morgan said, half guessing. He got and pulled a shirt over himself, it was stained with blood.

"We need more clothes in this place." Morgan said, frowning down at his blood covered shirt.

"Someone said something about prison outfits, but I'm not too sure." Michonne explained, picking up her katana. Morgan walked over to the mirror.

As he looked into the mirror, his dead wife stood behind him. It didn't scare him anymore, but she was always watching.

"Morgan?" Michonne said, standing in the doorway. "You okay?" she asked, fingers tapping the Katana hilt. He gave it a few seconds before replying. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Rick and Carl both sat on the benches in the prison courtyard, looking over the prison farm. "I don't see the problem, the Governor is a bad man. He deserves to be killed!" Carl said, defending himself.

His arms were crossed and he back was slightly facing Rick. "I get that Carl. But you dream about it? And not even the justice of it, the killing itself?" Rick questioned, his hand resting on his revolver. Rick never really let go of the sheriff side of himself.

Carl didn't reply, instead choosing silence. "Carl, why is it you think I want the Governor dead? It's not for satisfaction. It's not so I can have the last laugh. I don't want to see blood, but if it means protecting the people we have here, then I am willing..." Rick explained before being interrupted by screams from the cell block D entrance.

People flooded out screaming, frantically pushing their way out of the small door. Tyreese and Karen bursted out last. Tyreese kicked a walker back and slammed the door shut and continued to hold it closed.

The people ran towards Rick, looking for help. "Rick! Rick! Walkers, someone turned!" David shouted. Rick was already running towards Tyreese and Karen, Carl following behind him. Rick ripped his revolver out, aiming it at the door.

"How many?" Rick asked, his killer stare focused on the door. He started to load his revolver, six shots.

"Dozen or so? Karen, Karen! Get back!" Tyreese said, his hammer in one hand, his other holding Karen back.

Daryl came round from the corner, crossbow primed and ready. "Heard the screams, what we waiting for?" Daryl grunted, ready to go.

"Carl. Go back with Karen." Rick ordered. "But.." Carl started before being cut of by Rick. "Now!" Rick shouted. Carl reluctantly ran back with Karen, watching from afar. Rick gave Tyreese the nod and the door swung open.

The door swung open to reveal the cell block, filled with walkers. There was a half eaten body on the floor, sprawled out almost as if it was trying to stop Rick from coming in. Blood covered the walls and the snarls of the dead echoed around the room.

Tyreese went first, pushing the majority of the walkers back as he did so. Rick raised his revolver and shot at the first walker he saw, readying his knife for the second.

Tyreese smashed a walkers head down with his hammer, cracking the top of it open, blood spilling all over the floor. A walker grabbed his arm and Tyreese rammed it into a wall, pushing it away from biting him.

Daryl kicked a walker down and stomped it's skull to pieces while reloading his crossbow. "Rick! Get down!" Daryl roared as he shot a walker about to bite Rick. A simple nod was exchanged in thanks before the both returned to clearing the building out.

Within a few minutes, all the walkers were dead. "We clear?" Rick asked, when suddenly a slow thudding sound came from the darkness.

Patrick walked out of the darkness, his eyes bleeding like a river's current. His skin was dark and his hair was painted with blood, his jaw snapping at them. "Jesus…" Tyreese muttered, looking away as he did so.

Everyone knew Patrick as an innocent kid, to see him like this was horrific. "You want me to do this?" Daryl asked Rick in a whisper. Rick shook his head, pulling his revolver out of it's holster. "No. I'll meet you outside. Start digging the graves." Rick said silently. With one shot, Patrick fell to the ground.

* * *

As Daryl and Tyreese left the room, Rick started to drag the bodies, laying them in a line against the wall. He sat gathered their bed covers, and started to wrap up the corpses. He made sure to handle the bodies carefully, laying them down softly as he did so.

He turned around at the sound of the door opening. Maggie stepped inside, the scene almost bring her to tears. "How many?" She asked simply, looking at the blood covering the bedsheets.

"Too many." Rick said, pushing himself up and walking over to Maggie. "Caleb said some people in here had some sort of flu… Maybe they died and came back during the night?" Maggie asked, noticing Rick wasn't even listening.

"Rick…?" Maggie asked, trying to grab his absent attention.

"These people counted on me. It's not my fault and I know that, but they're gone now. I promised them safety when they joined this place. Safety behind bars and all that." Rick stuttered.

Maggie didn't say anything, instead just bringing Rick in for a hug. They stood their in silence for a few minutes, before Rick pulled away and picked up Patricks body.

* * *

The light hurt Rick's eyes as he walked outside, dozens of faces meeting him as he walked outside. "Dad! Patrick, is he okay?" Carl asked, pulling on his sleeve.

Rick kept walking, a stern look on his face. "Are my family in there sir? Sir?!" An old lady asked, tears filling her eyes. Rick didn't reply, the weight of guilt layering on top of him.

"I thought this place was safe?!" David asked, his fists clenched, his family standing scared behind him. Rick shook the man's arm off his shoulder and kept walking, making his way to where Daryl had started to dig a grave.

Rick laid Patrick's corpse onto the ground, beckoning Carol and Hershel over afterwards. "Is it true? What Maggie told me? They had a flu?" Rick asked, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"Patrick did, the poor boy asked to be excused yesterday and we didn't see him afterwards. Assumed he just went to bed and went to sleep…" Herschel said, a tone of guilt in his voice.

"Three others have the flu too. It's looking pretty bad, Caleb's trying to help them and they're in isolation. If this thing gets out of hand, we could have a real problem on our hands." Carol explained, tapping the hilt of her knife as she did so.

After a few minutes of talking it was decided. Council meeting after Rick addressed the people. "Alright! Calm it down!" Rick shouted over the crowd, who were all arguing among each other. "Last night we think Patrick died of some sort of flu. We think he died then woke up and attacked the cell block. Three people have been put into isolation as I'm sure you are aware, and when we say isolation we mean it. Stay away from that part of the prison, the cell block too. We can't risk this spreading." Rick explained, his hand resting on his revolver as always. The people looked scared, some were even shaking. Some were crying.

"We are safe here people. The walkers are outside and we're gonna take every precaution keep it that way. I promise you. Keep to your jobs, we can't let this place fall apart. We'll have funerals soon." Rick finished, but as he began to walk away a voice called out.

"What the fuck?! Is that all!?" A voice too familiar to Rick called out. David. Rick turned to face David, his greasy, long hair sticking to his face. "Excuse me?" Rick asked, he was sick of David as it was.

Everyone was watching, even Carl. This was Rick's chance, set an example for Carl. Violence isn't the answer.

"We're just supposed to wait in our cells, waiting for the walkers to kill us? You're not even gonna give us any guns?" David asked, spitting all over Rick. David was pretty strong, but he didn't scare Rick, all bark but no bite.

"No David. If you've got jobs, like you do, you shouldn't be in your cells. Not to mention the fact that there are no Walkers in this prison, even the tombs now. We plan to keep it that way." Rick explained.

David just threw his hands into the air and laughed, looking back at the crowd. They all looked pretty scared of David, even his own family. "How is it, you get to have a gun? You, members of the council and anyone who was here before the majority of us?!" David argued. Rick saw Carl in the corner of his eye, anticipating what was to come next.

"I get to have a gun, because I'm part of the council. Members of the council get to carry firearms because we're the ones calling the shots around here for the safety of you and the others. And the reason people like Maggie, Beth, T-Dog and Axel get to carry guns is because they've proven they can be trusted, and have been taught by me or someone I can trust how to handle guns." Rick explained, confusing David.

"What about the fucking second amendment? " David retorted, a smug smile on his face.

"Good point, go file a complaint." Rick shot back, turning away from David. David balled his fists, angry he'd been made a out a fool in front of everyone. "That's right, walk away Rick! You don't even care about these people!"

Rick stopped, and everyone knew the David had hit a nerve. Rick turned, walking back over to David. "Rick!" Tyreese shouted but Rick held out his arm in response, telling Tyreese to stay back. "What did you just say?" Rick said with a tone of anger in his voice.

"I said, you don't even care about these people!" David shouted, his smug smile stretched across his face. Rick looked at Carl in the corner of his eye. Fuck this, this is an example.

Without hesitation Rick headbutted Patrick, sending him to the ground. Before he could even get back up Rick was crouching down and throwing some handcuffs on his wrists.

* * *

David fell into the cell, stumbling over himself as he hit his head on the bed.

"Damn." Tyreese laughed, Daryl smiled in agreement. "Cu-Cunts! Can't do this!" He spat out as he pulled himself up. Rick slid the cell door closed, a dark smirk on his face.

"You'll be staying in here for now. Until we decide what to do with you." Rick explained, his hand resting on his revolver. David's eyes were filled with fear.

As Rick, Tyreese and Daryl walked away they could hear David cursing. "Fuck. Got a possible infection spreading round and now we got this asshole to deal with." Tyreese sighed.

"Ain't nothing we can't deal with. We've put up with worse. What's the plan Rick?" Daryl asked. Rick stopped in the middle of the prison cellblock, the only inmate living here being David.

"Okay. Daryl, take T-Dog… Maybe Glenn. Yeah take Glenn. Would prefer you take Hershel but he's busy with Caleb. Anyway, take them to that camp, with the tank. Explain our current 'situation'... Tell them they're welcome to join now or after we've sorted out the infection, if they're willing to be questioned. We need more people. Better bring people in than let them try take us on for the prison." Rick explained.

"Sounds good. I'll get going soon as." Daryl said as he jogged off.

"Cool. But what about me?" Tyreese asked. "You know how you told me wanted to be a cop when you were younger?" Rick said as he smiled. "Aha, yeah man." Tyreese laughed. Rick's smile faded, his serious expression came back.

"David. I want you to ask about. People from Woodbury. Bit of detective work, we'll have a council meeting tonight to talk about David… And well the infection."

"Sure man, what about you?" Tyreese asked.

"Gonna talk to David's wife."

* * *

Merle and Carol sat at the top of the watchtower, Merle was leaning back against the wall while Carol sat on a pullout chair, clutching a rifle. "I almost shot Rick with rifle once." Carol said, a hesitant laugh leaking out.

"Officer friendly? Why'd you wanna shot 'im?" Merle asked, curios but also laughing.

"It was an accident. When we were first clearing out the courtyard, I missed a walker by a long shot, bullet landing right between Rick's feet. The look on his face…" Carol laughed. Merle couldn't help but chuckle ethier.

"It's weird. That must of been… About a year ago? Year and a half? We've been through so much since we got here. We had to deal with prisoners… We lost Lori, but lovely Judith was born. Days later we had the Governor knocking at our door… We dealt with it, albeit he got away. And what, an infection is what's gonna take us down? Bullshit I say." Carol almost ranted.

Merle simply smiled. "Carol I knew from that camp wouldn't of said anything like that."

Axel opened the door and walked through, stretching as he did so. "Hey Carol, Merle. The old guy, one with the two pretty daughters want ya. You follow me?" Axel asked.

Carol smiled, she found Axel weird but she liked it. "I follow ya."

* * *

"But you'll be safe alright? Promise me that?" Maggie asked as she held onto Glenn tightly.

"I'll be fine. It's just another group. I'll see you later." Glenn said as he smiled reassuringly at Maggie.

He started packing the car with T-Dog and Daryl while Maggie watched. She let out a sigh before going to find Beth.

* * *

Michonne found Daryl and T-Dog loading up the Hyundai while Glenn fumbled around in the driving seat with a map. "What's going on here?" She asked as she sat on the hood of the car.

"Group, somewhere souths here. A few caravans. Tank, although we don't think it works." Daryl said as he closed the trunk of the car.

"Right. We inviting them in?" Michonne asked, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Conditional offer." T-Dog said as he threw Michonne a walkie-talkie. "Ask Rick if you can join us, you clearly want to." T-Dog laughed. T did have a pretty positive vibe about himself.

Michonne held down the button on the talkie, hailing down Rick. "Rick. It's michonne. Am I good to go check out this camp with the others?" She asked. She released the button and waited for a reply.

"Sure. Make sure to be back before dark." Rick's voice crackled down the walkie. Michonne went to walk back to the group, but paused, then moving back to where she was standing.

Michonne pressed the button once again. "Rick. We need to talk… when I get back." Michonne almost ordered.

The walkie started to crackle, but Rick said nothing. After a few seconds he spoke. "Sure, what's up?" Although, he already knew what this was about.

"You know... dead people." Michonne said as she released the button.

"Okay. Be careful out there."

Michonne climbed into the back of the Hyundai with Daryl, looking at the map as she did so. "Not far out. What, an hour drive?" She asked. Daryl simply nodded, his chin resting on the hilt of his knife.

Daryl stayed deep in thought as the Hyundai pulled out of the Prison yard. The long dirt road ahead seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

"What you got on your mind?" Michonne asked. She had known Daryl for over a year now, she could read his emotions pretty well now.

"Merle. He ain't be the same for a while now. Ain't right."

* * *

Carl sat with Judith sitting on his lap, bouncing her on his knee. Beth watched with a faint smile, although she was worried Judith might catch the infection going around.

"It's gonna be her birthday soon." Carl said as held Judith up. Beth watched as Carl played with Judith. Carl was always careful and innocent around Judith. It was a nice changed.

"Hey Sis. Carl." Maggie said as she appeared in the doorway. "Glenn's gone on a run… Need any help?"

"Just lay down here. I'll be back soon Louis." Hershel almost whispered as he backed out of the jail cell.

"It's not looking good, for any of them… We really can't risk this getting out Hershel." Caleb said with a very worrying tone. "We let this get out and we have a real problem on our hands." He continued.

Hershel gave Caleb a scared look, he almost backed away as he did so. "Caleb… What are you saying?" He gasped.

It took Caleb a few seconds to realised what Hershel thought meant."No! I'm not suggesting that at all!" He stuttered. Caleb cleared his throat, looking around to make sure the patients weren't looking.

"All I'm saying is, we treat these people best we can and make their last days peaceful… But we have to be careful."

Hershel let that sit with him a few seconds before replying. "Gotta have faith Caleb. These people might pull through…" Hershel said, and before Caleb could argue he continued. "But I understand. The only people who are going to see these people are me, you and Carol."

* * *

Morgan stood outside the jail cell of which David was staying, his rifle slung over his back. Rick had appointed him to guard duty, and Morgan had no problem with this job. David glared at him, and Morgan returned the violent stare. "It's people like you that ruin paradises like this." Morgan let out.

David laughed, only letting out a light laugh as he rose up from the jail side bed. His arms were bound, but that didn't stop him getting real close to the cell door.

"This is no fucking paradise. It's just a prison. A prison, in which despite the world ending, I've still found myself as a prisoner. Fucking bullshit." David said. He looked Morgan up and down, frowning as he did so. "Blame me all you want, you can't shoot me."

Morgan chuckled at the words, bringing the rifle into his hands. "You don't know what the fucking road is like man. This prison is paradise." Morgan explained. Holding the rifle up in one hand, Morgan raised his free hand like a gun, pointing his index fingers directly at David's head.

"And don't worry. I'll find a reason to shoot you." He chuckled.

* * *

Rick was making his way down the prison corridors where he came face to face with Carl. Rick dropped down to come face to face with Carl, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm sorry about his mornin'. Should've asked how you were feeling. About Patrick and all." Rick said.

Carl simply shrugged his shoulders, still keeping eye contact. "I get it. David was being a pr-... was being uncooperative. I'm fine about Patrick, I just think you could of dealt with David better." Carl said somberly.

Rick tilted his head, confused. "Dealt with it better?" Rick questioned.

"You shoulda' shot him. He's only going to be a problem." Carl said coldly.

Rick didn't even know how to react, his jaw dropping. "Wha- what? Just kill him?" Rick asked in shock.

Carl began to walk away, shrugging of Rick as he tried to stop him. "You know it's true Dad!" Carl yelled down the corridor as he walked away.

What bothered Rick the most was how calmy Carl was talking about it. He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad… it was like he telling Rick to perform a simple task. Kill David, cleanup. Lori would be disgraced. "Hey Rick, you okay?"

Rick looked up to find Maggie standing over him. He rose to face her, Carl would have to wait til later. He wouldn't take matters into his own hands. "Yeah. Fine. I'm about to go ask about David with his family. Wanna join?" Rick asked.

"Sure. Let's go, got nothing else to do." Maggie smiled.

* * *

"Looks like they got overrun… Look at all the muddy footprints. They're uneven, not walking right. Gotta be walkers." T-Dog said as he crouched down.

"God damn… do you reckon anyone got out? These prints look fresh, couldn't of been anymore than a few days ago." Glenn asked as he examined the ground.

"Yeah. For sure. Look around, cars are all gone. Even some of the caravans; walker prints must of covered the tire tracks." Daryl explained. "More importantly, where's that tank?" He asked.

"Shit. Those tracks weren't covered up man. Look ova' here." T-Dog said, pointing at some large tracks that lead out of the camp.

"We can follow them. Find where the tank ended up. See if there are any survivors." Michonne said, dispatching a walker that got too close. "We can't leave people out here, especially if they've got a working tank." She stated.

Daryl looked into the sky, taking a rough estimate of the time. "Maybe, but not today." Daryl said as he started to make his way back to their car.

"Woah, what? We got plenty of time Daryl." Glenn argued.

"Yeah. We do. But we gotta get back to the prison. With the infection and David, we can't risk it. These people made it this far. They can survive another few days." No one could argue with Daryl's points.

As they all trudged away from the former campsite, they all walked past a campfire, it's wood extremely burnt by this point, almost reduced to ash. Laying on top of this all, was a chess piece… A chess piece with an eyepatch drawn on.

* * *

Rick sat opposite Susie, David's wife; Susie. She looked closed off, frail and tired. It take a genius to figure out what type of relationship this was. Both of her boys sat on opposite sides of her, clenching on to the closet arm.

"Susie. You can speak to me... David won't even be told about this conversation." Rick explained. Still, Susie wouldn't budge, wouldn't say a word.

"Susie… think of your boys. You tell us everything, we can sort something out…" Maggie pleaded. She leant on the side of the doorway, directly beside Rick.

"Please. Just keep him away from me and my boys… I don't care if you kill him, if you exile him or if you keep him prisoner for ever. Just please don't let him anywhere near us again…" Susie said as she began to cry.

Rick rested him hand on Susie's shoulder, reassuring her before he got up and left with Maggie. "Well, that's that decided. Up to council now, but we ain't freeing him." Rick told Maggie.

"Can't argue with one Rick… I have to ask, why the council? You seemed to lead just fine by yourself." Maggie asked.

"I would disagree. People died Maggie. Because of me. I can't take the weight, not after Lori…" Rick explained, his body language becoming very closed.

"Well, I disagree with you." Maggie said playfully. "You were a good leader. Kept this family together. But maybe a step down was the right move, Carl needs a father, not a leader." Maggie said, reassuring Rick.

* * *

Carol had decided what she had to do. There was no going back now. She had to do this, the group had come to far to be beaten by an infection. Carol stood over the first patient, her eyes had dried blood surrounding them and blood trickled from their mouth.

Carol raised her knife, and sent it plunging down into the woman's skull. "Jesus… I don't even know her name…" Carol whispered to herself, holding back tears.

Carol hadn't even thought if she was going to get away with this. It was too late now to be having second thoughts, Carol made her way to the second cell. Her grip around her knife sent her whole body stiff.

* * *

Hershel used his crutches to make his way back into the cell block. Carol was on watch for the infected, but she wasn't outside? She must be in one the cells Hershel thought. He hobbled toward the cells when Carol emerged, a bloody knife in her hands. "Carol…" Hershel asked carefully.

He sighed, refusing to look her in the eye. "Who died? And when?" He asked. He hated asking about deaths. God could be cruel.

"All three. I… It wa-..." Carol stuttered as she dropped to the floor. She didn't cry, she just sat there with an all mighty look of shock on her face. "It was me." She finished, pushing the knife away, towards Hershel.

"Yo-you… do what you gotta do." Carol said, closing her eyes and looking at the ground.

Hershel couldn't believe what he had just heard, let alone what he could see. Hershel reached for his gun, aiming it at Carol. "Carol… What have you done?!"

* * *

"Susie said the same thing. Don't ever let them see her again." Rick said as he walked with Tyreese and Maggie.

"Hell, if all of Woodbury and his own family never want to see him again… Well surely that has to be exile?" Tyreese questioned.

"Up to the council. But it doesn't look like a hard choice now, does it?" Maggie agreed.

As they walked through the courtyard, Merle let out a high pitched whistle and pointed towards the prison gate. Karen pulled the gate open, letting in the familiar Hyundai. Maggie ran up to Glenn, embracing him just as he got out of the car.

"No luck then?" Rick asked as they all made their way up to the courtyard. There was no blood on them, they didn't look like they had seen much. Good.

"Looks like they were overrun, but looks like most of them got away. Including the tank. There are tracks, me and Merle can go looking for them another day. Thought we getter back sooner rather than later, you need us here." Daryl said as he clasped hands with Rick.

"Good call. Let's get a council meeting going, talk about David." Rick called. Rick couldn't help at times but still feel like he was a leader. He called council meetings, he had a big say in the decisions and overall, he knew what to do.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl's screams broke the peaceful yet loud chatting in the prison yard. Without hesitation Rick ripped out his revolver and ran towards Carl, ready to face any danger.

"Carl! Behind me! What is it?" Rick barked, looking around for any clear signs of danger. Carl ran, and behind him was Hershel, struggling to keep up. A small semi circle gathered around Rick, all waiting to hear what Hershel had to say.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Maggie screamed. Hershel had a very somber look on his face, and his shirt was covered in blood.

"It's Carol… I had to lock her up next to David. Morgan's guarding them both now." Hershel panted.

"What? Why the hell is Carol locked up?" Daryl almost shouted, a stern and confused look on his face.

"She… She killed the three with the flu…"

* * *

_How'd you like that chapter? I'm pretty proud of it! Things are starting to build up to what I want them to be:) Please to tell me in reviews!:D I released a lot earlier than I thought I would, so looks like my writing time is improving :)  
_

_If you're a little worried about some characters not getting much time in this chapter, Merle, Axel or Karen. Don't worry! They will have their time! _

_Expect Morgan to be sort of a wildcard... I think I made it clear in this chapter he isn't quite sane yet. I have plans for Morgan in the following chapters:)_

_Like I said, hope you enjoy and please review! Criticism accepted! Next Chapter out soon, no later than Sunday!  
_


End file.
